


Rescheduling

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “Daddy, Can I ask you a question, please.” Peter asked coming into his dad’s office where he and Pepper were working. He had run ahead of Happy who had brought him here.“Is it going to be, ‘am I allowed to run ahead of the adult that’s with me?’” Tony teased swooping his five year old up into his arms.“Daddy. This is serious.” Peter squeezed his cheeks and said, “I think MJ was sad today.”
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 17
Kudos: 247
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Rescheduling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> Did anyone work today? How are you feeling after all of that? Survive it okay? Here is a virtual hug in case today was rough! *HUGS*
> 
> So wanted to shout out this writer: TheDisneyOutsider because she writes such cute, fluffy, and amazing fanfics that make your heart go, "AWWWWW!" Read this and leave some feedback and then head over to her page and do the same. ♡ (https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider)
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm the friend you want in your corner. You need me to talk you down? I work in social services, and I'm trained for that. You need me to hype you up? I've got you. YOU ARE A QUEEN OR KING OR AMAZING PERSON IN GENERAL! Someone hurt you? Just give me a name... 😜

“Daddy, Can I ask you a question, please.” Peter asked coming into his dad’s office where he and Pepper were working. He had run ahead of Happy who had brought him here.

“Is it going to be, ‘am I allowed to run ahead of the adult that’s with me?’” Tony teased swooping his five year old up into his arms.

“Daddy. This is serious.” Peter squeezed his cheeks and said, “I think MJ was sad today.”

“Okay, Petey. What’s the question then?” Tony knew his kid needed a reminder to stay with the adult he was with but he’d address that again later.

“You think I can invite MJ over with Ned for a special day because I don’t like when she’s sad.” Peter’s eyes were filled with concern at the idea of one of his best friend’s being in pain.

“Well we can’t have MJ being sad, now can we?” Tony knew he was setting himself up for trouble taking on three five year olds, but he didn’t have the heart to tell this kid no, “But I need you to promise me something, first?”

“Anything, Daddy.” Peter smiled.

“No running away from your grown ups—Ever. It’s not safe.” Tony told his kid seriously.

“But I’m big. Auntie Pepper told me so.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest frowning.

“Well Auntie Pepper also wants you to be safe, right?” Tony addressed his question to Pepper.

“Yes, because even grown ups like your daddy need supervision.” Pepper winked.

“Oh fine. I’ll say sorry to Uncle Happy.” Peter agreed to the terms.

~

Peter watched his daddy pace on the phone while he colored in his book. He didn’t know what was going on but he hoped his daddy didn’t forget that MJ and Ned were coming over in the morning for a special fun day.

“What’s going on over there?” His papa sat down next to him and Peter cuddled close to him.

“I think someone’s making daddy upset.” Peter whispered.

“Well that’s not good at all, is it?” Steve frowned.

“Nope. You think he’ll forget about MJ and Ned, Papa?” The five year old asked.

“Who could forget about your best friends?” Steve ruffled the five year old’s curls.

“Stop it, Papa. I just got them right.” Peter groaned.

~

Tony pulled out a suitcase after getting off the phone that night. Steve was keeping an eye but he knew Peter was too. The five year old was fidgeting with his nails like he did when he was nervous about something. Steve knew what the kid was nervous about though. He was anxious about Tony forgetting about his play date with his friends.

“Tony.” Steve got his attention, “Kitchen.”

Tony saw his face and sighed but did follow him to the kitchen, “Babe. I’ve got way too much on my plate right now.”

“What’s the most important thing on your plate?” Steve raised a brow as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Peter.” Tony answered without hesitation. He knew his husband would never be offended because Peter was his top priority too.

“Do you know what’s important to Peter about tomorrow?” Steve asked.

“Umm.” Tony searched his brain for whatever he had promised the kid that he had forgotten about in the chaos of his week, “I should know this.”

“You should.” Steve agreed, “Ned and MJ ring a bell?”

“Crap. We’re going to have to schedule. I can’t change that I need to go out of town tonight.” Tony sighed.

“Don’t tell me. You’re not letting me down.” Steve shrugged as he walked away.

~

“Peter—“ Tony sat down next to him.

“You didn’t keep up your end of the deal.” The five year old looked more angry than Tony had ever seen him.

“It’s more complicated than that—“ Tony started to explain but paused when he realized he wouldn’t be able to explain it in a way that the five year old was okay with.

“I want Papa to tuck me in tonight.” Peter said before getting off the couch and heading down to his parents room.

Steve glanced over at the five year old and wasn’t surprised to see a lip trembling and him starting to tear up. He knelt down, opened his arms and Peter ran ahead and smashed his face against his chest.

Tony came in and Steve shook his head and mouthed, “Not right now.”

Tony sighed and pointed at his watch to signal he was on a time crunch. Steve gave him a look and Tony knew he was not to leave this tower until his little family was in a better place.

~

“How about we have Daddy come in for goodnight cuddles?” Steve suggested to the five year old he had just tucked into bed.

Peter frowned and shook his head, “Nope. He needs a time out.”

Steve tried not to laugh, “He probably does, but you’ll be really sad if you don’t say goodbye to Daddy before he leaves for a trip for work.”

“I don’t want to.” Peter insisted and turned on his side.

“Okay, buddy.” Steve leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Sweet dreams, Kiddo.”

~

Steve walked out to the living room, “He doesn’t want to see you. Did you text Ned and MJ’s parents?”

“They know we need to reschedule.” Tony nodded.

“How do you plan to fix this? We taught Peter to keep his word and if he says something then he’s to follow through.” Steve wasn’t happy and he knew his anger was in his tone.

“I’m not doing this to cause him pain. I tried to avoid it. If you—“ Tony got interrupted by Steve’s time out hand that he normally used when Peter talked too much and didn’t pause to let anyone else talk.

“I know you weren’t about to blame me for this. I didn’t promise him. I already had a training session scheduled and I can’t cancel at the last minute. I also can’t watch three five year olds and train. As it is I’m going to have to get a babysitter for him.” Steve reminded him.

“I don’t have time to fight.” Tony sighed, “Let him know I love him?”

“I’ll do my best.” Steve promised, “Be safe.”

~

Peter and his babysitter were playing the next day when she stepped away to make lunch. Peter decided that he wanted to go to see Papa for a minute. He paused at the elevator. He wasn’t supposed to go places without his grown up. Peter thought about the deal he had made with his dad. He pressed the button to the elevator. He didn’t break the deal first.

Peter walked into the training room which was dark. He hugged his arms around his middle. It wasn’t normally dark when he came here. He whimpered when he heard a scary sound.

“TIME OUT!” Bucky yelled swooping up the five year old in his arms to keep him safe, 

“FRIDAY! LIGHTS.”

The lights went on suddenly. Peter still clutched his uncle around the neck.

“Peter Rogers-Stark! That was dangerous. You could have gotten hurt.” Bucky told his nephew.

“I just wanted to come see Papa.” Peter couldn’t stop his body from shaking.

“You should have asked your babysitter to text him. We were using real weapons, bud.” Bucky ran soothing circles on his nephews back who seemed to realize he had made a mistake.

“Peter.” Steve sighed coming over, “Buddy! What were you thinking?”

“Papa. I just missed you.” Peter reached for him.

Steve took hold of the five year old, “Can we reschedule and switch to a movie night, guys?”

“That was an option? Why didn’t we see that in the email?” Sam asked.

“I’m game.” Nat said tickling Peter.

~

“You want to call and say goodnight to Daddy?” Steve asked later that night as he tucked in Peter.

Peter contemplated it for a second, “Okay.”

Tony answered the call right away, “Peter. Hi, buddy.”

“Daddy. I broke our deal too.” Peter admitted.

Tony’s heart stopped for a second, “Peter Rogers-Stark. You can’t leave without a grown up. It’s not safe.”

“I didn’t leave. I was in the tower.” Peter shrugged.

“He came into the training room alone.” Steve told his husband, “But we talked about how that’s not safe.”

“I’m sorry I let you done, Peter. You think you can forgive me?” Tony asked.

“Can Ned and MJ come over tomorrow?” Peter perked up.

“How about next weekend?” Tony asked penciling it in already.

“Can we have ice cream and marshmallows?”

“And all the other junk food you want.” Tony agreed.

“Yay! I’m so happy.” Peter clapped, “Love you, Daddy!”

“Yeah. Happy.” Steve rolled his eyes, “Three five year olds hopped up on sugar.”

“We’ve got this.” Tony laughed.

“You do at least.” Steve winked.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
